Sweet Torture
by Writer's Lullaby
Summary: Kei thought going out with Hikari was going to be a torture, since so many people are tagging along. However, what actually was the torture? Was it the people intruding their date? Or was it Hikari herself?


I have a lot to say about this story but since I don't want you guys to get tired reading my author's note, I'll just make it short. To understand why I named this story Sweet Torture, you guys gotta read the manga called, _Watashi ni xx Shinasai._ I recommend it! :)

I _welcome honest criticism_ and _any mention of mistake is highly appreciated_. :) If you have anything to mention about how I pictured any of the characters wrong, please mention it. This story is _neither proofread nor beta-d_. _No copyright intended_ in the mention of a few things. Credits to Ice and Watashi ni xx Shinasai. And I _do not own Special A_. **Words approx. ;** **2000**

**#writer`s_l^lla8y#**

Kei thought going out with Hikari was going to be a torture, since so many people are tagging along. However, what actually was the torture? Was it the people intruding their date? Or was it Hikari herself?

* * *

**Sweet Torture by Writer's Lullaby**

"Wh–what did you call me here for, Takishima?" said a blushing Hikari. Her face was all red. "I won't fall for your tricks ever again!" She looked away; thinking that she would not feel embarrassed facing him if she was not looking at his face.

Kei looked up from his Mac, face undeniably vacant. He sighed, "Seriously, Hikari. We've been dating for a month already and you're still calling me by my surname?" He shut his Mac, trying to focus his attention on Hikari.

Hikari could feel that her face felt even hotter, "What are you inclining to?" She tried looking at his face once again but immediately looked away for she almost felt like she could die of embarrassment. "Shush up, Takishima, someone might hear us," she said in a harsh whisper checking their surrounding with a worried red face, trying to make sure no one was eavesdropping them.

Kei gave a small smile. He stood up from his seat and slowly made his move towards Hikari.

Hikari realized what Kei was doing; she took back a few steps, trying to escape from Kei. "Don't come near me, Ta-Takishima! I'm warning you." Instead of sounding intimidating, she sounded more like a whimpering injured pet.

However, Kei was fast; he managed to pull Hikari into his embrace even before she could manage an escape from him. Their foreheads touched each other as Kei tightened his embrace on Hikari's petite body.

Hikari blushed furiously but made no move to break free from his hold. She shut her eyes trying to calm down her heart that was beating maddeningly fast.

Kei followed Hikari's move, "Someday, you gotta call me Kei even though you don't feel comfortable." His right hand moved from her waist to touch her soft hair. "You hear me, Hikari?"

Hikari's eyes fluttered open. Biting her lower lip, she gave an answer to Kei in a very low tone that could only be heard by the two of them, "It's embarrassing, _Kei_." She murmured his name softly that Kei almost could not hear it but somehow still managed to.

Smiling, Kei opened his eyes. "Don't you want to know why I called you here?"

Realisation hit Hikari, "Yes, why did you call me?" Gone was the flushed face replaced by a determined innocent face of Hanazono Hikari. She did not even realize that they were embracing as of the moment and her hands were hugging Kei's neck intimately. "Did you call me to challenge on me, Kei?" Hikari's face looked so determined. "I'm certain I can beat you this time."

Kei gave a half crooked smile, "Huh, even if you're my girlfriend, you still can never beat me, Hikari."

"What!?" Hikari pouted and glared at him.

Kei smiled then gave a soft peck at Hikari's cheek that sent her blushing.

"Wha–what was that for?"

"Giving a kiss to my girlfriend?"

Hikari puffed her cheeks in annoyance and sent another glare.

"Are you free this Saturday, Hikari?" he asked softly.

"Saturday?" Hikari gave a thought. "Except from training and studying, I have nothing to do." She said grinning to him.

Kei smiled, "That's great. That settles it then."

"What settles it?"

"We're going out this Saturday," he kissed Hikari's forehead so show his affection to her.

"Ehh, what did you just say?" Hikari could feel the world spinning.

_"We're going on a date, Hikari."_

* * *

Kei seriously did not picture going out on a date with Hikari meant having to _actually_ date her with so many _outsiders_ intruding. Their date ended up with all of his classmates tagging up. Worse, even Sui, Yahiro, Chitose and Sakura went along.

He was so glad to see Hikari showing up wearing a cute outfit just minutes ago until he realized there were people following her.

"Just what are you people doing here?" he said, forehead twitching in irritate.

Akira glared at him while hugging Tadashi's hand. "Hikari told me you asked her out. I just can't leave her all alone with you, right Tadashi?" She looked to Tadashi in hope he would back her up.

"Well, Akira promised me if I would accompany her to guard for Hikari from you, she would make me some great pastries, so..." Tadashi gave a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head when Kei gave him a killer glare.

Megumi whispered something in Yahiro's ear. Then he replied, "No good, Megumi. This is interesting. Kei is going out on a date with Hanazono-san. We must not let the chance of seeing him going to date pass by just like that."

Megumi tilted her head but then just smiled then finally looked into Kei's face while holding her sketch pad. _I came because Yahiro-kun insisted on saying that I must see this._ She flipped the page. _Although, I must say this looks quite interesting, Kei-kun. :D_

Kei stared into Yahiro's face. For a few seconds, the air around both of them was tense until someone interrupted, "Kei-onii-sama! You didn't tell me you were going out on a date with Hikari-chan?" Sui grabbed on Kei's shirt.

Kei sighed, "Sui, I'm still a human. Of course, I would go on dates."

"But you should've told me. If it weren't for Hikari-chan asking me what you'd like to see girls wear, I would never know," Sui pouted.

Kei rubbed his temple, hoping it would lessen the stress he was feeling. "And Ushikubo-san? What are you doing here?" he sent a cold stare to Sakura.

Sakura grinned, "C'mon! Of course I would come, it's your date." Then she hugged her own self, "Besides, Jun-chan bailed out of my house as soon as he received a phone call from someone, I certainly cannot let him do that." Sakura looked at Jun with glittering eyes.

Kei sighed. _This is going to be long day of torture_. "Where is Hikari?" he asked as soon as he realized she was not showing herself.

"I'm here," Hikari was practically squeaking. She looked so white. Giving out a nervous laugh, "It's not that bad, Takishima. You know what they say, the more the merrier." Hikari was holding Chitose's hand.

Chitose was looking at Kei as if he was some sort of alien.

Kei huffed out a big sigh and immediately took Hikari hand, "Let's get this over."

* * *

Kei could not help but to stare at Hikari; since the way she was chewing the bubble gum he just bought for her was incredibly sexy.

_Chew. Chew. Chew. Tongue darting out. Blew bubble gum. Bubble gum popped. Little bits of bubble gum stuck to lower lips. Teeth bit lower lips sensuously_. And the cycle just kept on going on and on.

Hikari tilted her head to Kei. "What's wrong, Takishima? You've been watching me like that for a few minutes already." The others paid attention to both of them. She kept on chewing her gum, being oblivious how much it affected Kei.

Kei turned his face away from all of the eyes on him, trying to hide his blush. "Nothing."

Hikari was so dissatisfied. She held Kei's face in her hands, "Are you sure? You seem flustered."

Kei looked at her and realized she had not stopped chewing the gum. Even worse, their face did not have that much distance. He could clearly see how her lips were moving. He pushed Hikari back softly. "I am fine."

"Ehh, are you sure?"

"Yes," he almost sound as if he was hissing.

Akira's fire enraged, "Did you have to push her so hard, Kei?"

Kei scowled at her handsomely without anyone noticing.

Suddenly, Yahiro spoke out, "Hey, why don't we go check out the movies? It's a good spot for people who're trying to date."

The others agreed to Yahiro's idea. Some were saying what movie would be great to watch.

"Yosh, now before that, we need to buy ourself snacks!" Tadashi got worked out.

The girls also beamed in happiness. "Ehh, really? I want cotton candy," said Hikari joining the girls buying some snack.

Kei looked at Hikari. Just before he could make his way towards her, somehow, he got dragged by the guys to the corner.

He faced the guys with a calm face. "What are you trying to do?"

Then, Yahiro stood in front of him. "Who could've ever thought, the great Takishima Kei is just as clueless as any other guys regarding about his girlfriend." Yahiro smirked in mock to Kei.

"Now now, Yahiro, you shan't say that. Weren't we planning to help him out instead of mocking his pride?" said Tadashi butting in.

"What is this?"

"Listen closely, Kei. We're helping you, since we noticed you were feeling so tortured just now."

"Of course, I would feel tortured. You people are ruining my date with Hikari."

"Yeah yeah, we know. Now hear this."

Kei looked at them, patience still in him.

"While the girls are busy buying snacks, why don't you take the chance to escape and run away? Take Hikari with you, so you can enjoy yourself alone with her?" Tadashi grinned while explaining things to Kei.

Kei quirked a brow, then gave a look at Yahiro.

Ryuu who was petting the hamster which he had hidden in his leather jacket said, "Go now, before Akira realizes."

* * *

Somehow, Kei and Hikari ended up in the photo booth while trying to escape from the others.

Kei took a deep breath then crooked a half smile, _Thanks Yahiro._ He looked at Hikari who was still trying to catch her breath. In her right hand was a stick of cotton candy.

"Haish'ma, why di' hwe 'un 'way?"

Kei quirked a brow, "Why did we run away?"

Hikari intended to talk again but immediately thought it was not a good idea, so instead she gave him a nod.

"Hikari, we were supposed to have a normal date. And that was until I saw you coming with all those people."

Hikari's face flushed in red. She finally gained her breathe, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. As a start, shall we take some pictures for now? And don't you think you can call me Kei now?"

"Ye-yes."

Then, they did some awkward poses until Hikari just decided to enjoy her cotton candy.

Kei looked at Hikari but his breathe was taken away. Hikari was sucking her fingers making sure no cotton candy was wasted on them. The sight was to behold. Kei could not seem to take his eyes off her pink little lips as they sucked on her fingers.

Hikari realized Kei was staring at her, so she gave him a questioning look, "Is something wrong, Kei?" She kept on eating the cotton candy.

"Nothing, is it any good?"

"What good? This?"

"Yes, that."

"It is, very sweet. You should try them, Kei."

"Are you sure, aren't you going to regret?"

"Of course, not! Sharing is caring, after all."

Hikari grinned. Before she could realize, she was kissed by Kei. She was so shocked that she did not respond at first. However, as she felt something biting her lower lips, she could not help but to gasp in shock. After that, she could not help but to give in to the kiss.

* * *

Three days passed and Akira was still mourning over the picture she saw at the photo booth. "How could you, Kei. You tainted our pure and cute Hikari-chan." She hugged Hikari, in hope she could feel a little bit of peace.

Kei who was doing work on his Mac made no attempt to give Akira a reply.

Tadashi who just finished drinking his cup of tea said in a relaxed manner, "Come on, Akira. It wasn't that bad."

Akira spanked Tadashi on the head. "Wasn't that bad, you say? He kissed Hikari-chan without her willing. Poor Hikari-chan."

Hikari gave a nervous laugh, "Akira-chan, it was nothing."

"See, Akira? Even Hikari-chan said so. That's normal."

"Tadashi! You were supposed to be on my side."

"Now now, you guys. Why don't we ask Kei, what he thought of when dating with Hikari?" Ryuu made an attempt to settle down the others.

Akira snorted that sarcastically said, "Why are you asking him? He's evil; of course he would enjoy that."

Suddenly, Kei answered Ryuu's question without even looking up from his Mac, "It was a _sweet torture_."

"Of course! It was a torture for Hikari-chan."

Ryuu gave an appreciative laugh, "It was that bad, huh?"

Tadashi grinned, "Now you're learning."

Jun could only blush hearing Kei's response.

The girls tilted their head.

"Ehh? What are you guys talking about?" asked Hikari feeling so curious.

Megumi exchanged a questioning look with Akira. Then she showed her sketch pad, _What are you guys talking about? (o_o?)_

* * *

**#writer`s_l^lla8y#**

**Created ;** Feb 23 2013

**Finished** ; 7.46 pm, Feb 24 2013

Reviews, anyone?


End file.
